Genesis (planet)
200px|Genesis planet Primary: N/A Class: Variable, mostly Class M Surface Temperature: ca. 15° Celsius (mean) The Genesis Planet was created from gaseous matter in the Mutara Nebula when Khan Noonien Singh detonated the Genesis Device during a fierce battle with his old adversary, Admiral Kirk. The Genesis Planet immediately became a galactic controversy, and Starfleet declared it off limits until the Federation Council decided what to do. In the meantime, the [[USS Grissom|USS Grissom]] was dispatched with a scientific team that included the planet's co-creator, Dr. David Marcus, to carry out a thorough investigation. Initial scans of the new planet indicated that sector 1 had foliage in a fully developed state of growth and that the temperature was 22.2 degrees celsius. Sector 2 had desert terrain, with minimal vegetation and a temperature of 39.4. Sector 3 was made up of subtropical vegetation, although when they arrived the temperature was rapidly decreasing below 4.7 degrees celsius, leading to snow in the same sector. All varieties of land and weather known to Earth were detected - all within a few hours walk of one another. They also detected Spock's coffin, which had soft-landed on the planet, and animal life forms. As David Marcus had told them that Genesis was not designed to create living creatures, he and Lt. Saavik decided to beam down for a closer look. Once on the planet surface they found an idyllic environment similar to the one that had been created in the cave in the Regula planetoid. They also detected low levels of radiation and discovered Spock's coffin covered in microbes lying amid ferns and plants. Just as they thought that they had uncovered the mystery of the life forms, they heard a pained cry in the distance. As they set off in the direction of the cries, the ground beneath them began to shake and the temperature began to drop dramatically. It soon became clear that the Genesis Planet was not the paradise they had first thought. Unstable protomatter, used in the matrix's construction by David Marcus in his haste to complete the Genesis Project, caused the ecosystems it had created to become dangerously erratic. This instability manifested itself first in an accelerated rate of growth, then in microclimatic upheavels. Instead of flourishing, the planet was rapidly disintegrating. After walking through a snow blizzard, David and Saavik found a young Vulcan child who could only have been Spock, somehow rejuvenated by the Genesis effect. Even more incredibly, as the planet aged, so did Spock; they appeared to be linked together, and the only way to stop this process was to remove him from the planet. However, before Saavik and David could tranport him aboard their ship, it was destroyed by a crew of Klingons led by Commander Kruge, who had learned of the Genesis Device and wanted to uncover its secrets because of its potential as a weapon. When the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] arrived, David was murdered, and the Klingons captured the Enterprise - which Kirk had set to self-destruct. With the planet reaching critical mass, Spock finally achieved the age he was just before his death on the Enterprise. Kruge, still alive on the Klingon Bird-of-Prey and angry at the death of his comrades, beamed down to the planet to confront Kirk. Despite the evidence all around them - the volcanic activity and the wild weather - he did not believe what David Marcus had told them: that Project Genesis was a failure. While the planet tore itself apart, Kirk and Kruge fought to the death. Finally Kruge fell into a lava pit, and Kirk managed to beam up to the Klingon Bird-of-Prey - now under the control of his own crew - before the final, explosive break-up of Genesis. The Galaxy's newest planet was no more.